We proposed to further, continue, and expand the overall impact and value of the UPR MSC MBRS RISE program. In its overall goal, "to enhance the research environment at the Medical Sciences Campus", it preserves the strategic direction that has enabled its successful progress. Three integrated Developmental Activities are proposed in the current application. The following goals were established for each individual developmental activity and constitute the programmatic goals of the MSC MBRS RISE program: #1 Biomedical Research Summer Program for Undergraduate (UG) Students. Goal 1: Increase the number of minority science UG in the UPR System who choose careers in biomedical research and improve their research skills and knowledge, thus enabling undergraduate students to become familiarized with biomedical research at an early stage in their careers. #2 Student Participation in Research during the Academic Year, with two components. Undergraduate component. Goal 2: Increase the number of science UG students from the UPR system engaged in an advanced research experience at the MSC that continue to biomedical research careers and increase their research skills. Goal 3: Increase the interest, skills, and competitiveness of the Graduate (G) students in biomedical sciences at the MSC. This activity enables students at the UG and G level to further develop their research potential. #3 Biomedical Research Summer Program for UG Students. Goal 4: To enhance the development of a productive research environment at the UPR-MSC by the establishment of a dynamic Interdisciplinary Biomedical Research Seminar Series (IBRSS), which includes round-table discussions and satellite meetings with visiting professors, students and faculty of the MSC. In this fashion, the program will impact tremendously the participation and motivation of minority students and faculty at the UPR-MSC, whilst furthering the development of the research capabilities of the institution.